


The King of Brooklyn

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Summary: The King of Brooklyn has fallen. . .
Kudos: 1





	The King of Brooklyn

Spot’s eyes widened as he looked at the bottom of the bridge. Everything hurtful anyone’s ever said to him came into his head. He was going to jump. He prepared himself, but it seemed he didn’t have to. He felt two hands shove him hard off the bridge that took him by surprise. He tried to look back at his attacker, but he was already free-falling. “That’s what you get, homo!”  
Spot felt the cold water touch his skin and he tried to reach air again, but it never came. He started to get lightheaded and dizzy, and at this point, he knew he was going to drown. He tried to remember the good times in his life, the times when he had Jack. He remembered that one time when Jack picked him up out of bed and threw him into the snow to wake him up, and that other time when he was sick and Jack had to take care of him. When he finally accepted his fate, he curled up into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut. “Goodbye world,” he thought. “Goodbye Jack.”  
The king of Brooklyn has fallen.


End file.
